


雷歇雨

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M, 蕾右
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 反正都知道接下来干什么，不如省省力气。
Relationships: 幻蕾, 猩鸭, 花蕾, 茄蕾 - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	雷歇雨

平日里都是Lex跟茄哥两位节奏大师，然而易感期一到，头晕嗓子哑严重影响Lex发挥，这时候茄哥带大家一转攻势，开始轮流输出。Lex懒得跟他们闹，反正都知道接下来干什么，不如省省力气。

Boy刚分化不久，上来对Lex这样的熟Omega没什么抵抗力，大家就让他先。Boy不像其他人那么会，一直问“这样舒服吗”之类的，其他人顺势教他或者阴阳怪气，反而是Lex对这样青涩的不好意思，莫名其妙敏感。

北子哥看着纯情少年反而是技术最好的，各种花样驾轻就熟。也是仗着硬件条件好，打嘴炮不一定上风，身下动作一点不留情，叫人软成一滩没了力气，还能打开别人新世界大门。

要是被欺负狠了，Lex还是去找某幻。虽然嘴上蕾哥老蕾小蕾轮着跟人起哄，但还是适时打住揽到怀里，一边把人往舒服了弄，一边低音炮叫人真名，擦眼泪都轻轻柔柔的。

最后还是茄哥收场，他俩最早搞在一块儿，浑身上下哪个点要命清清楚楚，但就是没标记过。其他人一开始奇怪，后来都默认茄哥把人带走，度过剩下的易感期。茄哥刚分化就被Lex碰上了，后来认识了越来越多的人，每次还是心照不宣。

不知什么时候开始，老番茄就没叫过师傅了。他们的想法太过相似，于是谁也没说出口过，Lex昏昏沉沉地想着，直到视线里的脸渐渐模糊。

老番茄看着人睡着，自己却静静坐着，一如上海无数个普通的夜晚。


End file.
